Girl Talk
by EmpressV
Summary: Gabby and Dinah have a talk about life and love


Title: Girl Talk   
Author: EV   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Gabby and Dinah talk   
Pairing: Dinah/Gabby (because someone had to do it)   
Timeline: after "Lady Shiva"  
Disclaimer: The Birds of Prey TV series belongs to the WB and some other people that aren't me.   
Feedback: Yes, please, I beg of you (feedback whore here)   
a/n: Talks about girls loving girls and a little kissy face. If that disturbs you, it's not for you.   
  
---------------------  
  
Gabby entered the bedroom with a bowl of popcorn just as the movie was starting. Dinah had just had her first date with Matt. She'd been giddy when she left, but kind of so/so when she returned. Now that she knew Gabby's interest ran in a different direction, she didn't know if she would be interested in talking about it. But as usual, Gabby was open and warm and friendly and she felt really silly for thinking the usual teenage chatter was ruled out because of Gabby's sexuality.   
  
"It started out fine," Dinah told Gabby. "But then we just ran out of things to say and sat there for an hour playing with our food. I mean here we are, alone, finally and I had the weirdest thought."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wish Gabby was here."  
  
Gabby smiled.  
  
"And then I thought about Helena picking on me for like an hour before the date. She can be so annoying sometimes."  
  
"And you totally love it," Gabby told her.   
  
"I don't know what your talking about," Dinah said.   
  
"You eat up any attention she gives you. You always talk about her. If it wasn't for Matt, I would have thought--"  
  
"Thought what?"  
  
"That you have a thing for Helena."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Except she and Miss Gordon have that thing going on."  
  
"No they don't!!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I think I would know. I mean I live with Barbara," Dinah told her. "I'm with Helena all the time. We're like this." She crossed her fingers. "Besides Barbara is dating Mr. Brixton. And Helena has this... thing... with this cop guy."  
  
Gabby shrugged. "I guess your right. You know them better than I do, I only see Barbara around school and I've only met Helena those two times me and you were hanging out, but when I saw those two together--"  
  
"I would know," Dinah said more sharply than intended.   
  
Silence followed as the two girls focused in on the movie they had all but ignored.   
  
"Do you really think," Dinah began. "Barbara likes Helena that way?"  
  
Gabby shrugged. "What do I know? I was sure you had a thing for Helena."  
  
"Maybe--"  
  
"Maybe what?" Gabby asked suddenly focused on Dinah.   
  
"Maybe I've had thoughts," Dinah admitted. "Once or twice that were kind of--."  
  
"I knew it," Gabby replied with a big grin.   
  
"It's just-- I never-- At least I don't think I am-- Not that there's anything wrong with that."  
  
"Dinah, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine with who I am. But there's no law that says everyone has to be sure, especially at 16," Gabby told her. "Besides, I bet a lot of people, male and female, find it hard not to fall for your friend Helena. She is so sexy, seriously."  
  
"That's the truth," Dinah said softly.   
  
"But Miss Gordon isn't too bad either. I had her last year, I found it so hard to concentrate on work with her at the front of the class."  
  
"You had a crush on Barbara!" Dinah said shocked. "Well, I suppose she's pretty and all, but I never thought about her that way."  
  
"Have you ever thought of anyone besides Helena that way?" Gabby asked. "Girls I mean."  
  
Dinah bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out an answer to that one that wouldn't freak Gabby out. In truth, when she first discovered her friend's sexuality, in a stray moment her mind had taken some extra time to process this information. Gina was in her last class of the day and Gabby wasn't. As soon as she saw the girl, she thought about Gabby and then Gabby and Gina. And then herself in Gina's place. For awhile she'd said to herself her feelings for Helena were no more than deep admiration, she dismissed her physical reactions to the older woman. And then her was her newest good friend who almost made it okay to have the thought, so it had crossed her mind. Crossed her mind and then slipped away.   
  
"Did I totally weird you out with that question?" Gabby asked.   
  
"No, it's just--"  
  
Gabby touched her arm and Dinah paused. She was briefly taken back to what she first thought was a memory from Gabby. It was the day she ran out of the lunchroom. But it was a fantasy, not a memory because this time Gabby followed her into the hallway. Touched her gently, asked her to come back inside, and then she kissed her. Dinah jerked her arm away.   
  
"Wow," Dinah said.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I just--Nothing." Dinah paused. "Can I ask you something and feel free not to answer."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Do you think..." Dinah began. "Am I pretty?"  
  
"You're kidding right?" Gabby asked. Dinah looked unsure how to answer that question. "Dinah, you're gorgeous. Not that I wouldn't like to see a repeat of the leather skirt, but even before you put on that get-up to get Matt's attention, you were a total hottie."  
  
Dinah smiled shyly. "So, I was wondering... were you ever attracted... to me?"  
  
Gabby seem to consider the answer to this. "If I was, what would it mean?"  
  
"It doesn't have to mean anything. But maybe... I was wondering if... you know, maybe we could... just to see if--"  
  
Dinah was cut off when the other girl leaned over and met her lips. It took Dinah a few seconds to get over the shock before she returned the delicate kiss. Much more sensuous than kissing Matt. It was, really good. When there lips parted Dinah remained shocked for a moment.   
  
"That was... nice," Dinah said.   
  
"Yeah," Gabby replied. "But we shouldn't make it a habit."  
  
"What? Why?" Dinah asked. "Was I bad, I mean I haven't kissed a lot--"  
  
"It's not that. I like our friendship Dinah," Gabby told her. "And right now, you're all over the place. I'd rather be your friend long term that some short term little experiment. Okay."  
  
"I wouldn't--"  
  
"It's too soon to make things complicated and expect to be able to bounce back. Besides, if you had your pick of the women on this planet to be with, we both know I wouldn't be at the top of your list. But if your looking to explore some more I have a friend or two who could--"  
  
"No," Dinah said suddenly. "I don't think I could right now."  
  
"Well feel free to share your Helena fantasies with me."  
  
They both laughed. Then they sat in silence and watched the rest movie. Somehow, silence with Gabby was always comfortable, unlike with Matt. Gabby was right, the friendship was good for both of them, but there was no rule against letting her mind wander.   
  
END  
  
  
11-30-2002  
  



End file.
